My Passion, My Strength
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Rated for safety. Songfic. Robin obviously got the wrong impression, but hey, this might just be what he needs. Go ahead, take her breath away. She needs you too. RobxStar one-shot (pointlessly fluffy)


**My Passion, My Strength: True**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is property of DC comics and _True_ belongs to Ryan Cabrera**

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

Robin paced his room, eyes threateningly wet, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. No, no, she couldn't be gone… he couldn't be loosing… she couldn't have chosen someone else.

_That you belong with me_

He loved her, damn he loved her, but she was fading away… refusing his embrace. Why? Couldn't she see how much he loved her? Couldn't she see that what affections he had were solely for her… all for her.

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind _

_I'm attached to you_

_Mmmm_

Robin slammed his fists into the wall and the tears fell. A sweeping sense of loneliness stabbed him. The fear of rejection that was clutching his heart was sending her into arms other than his own.

_I'm weak, it's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Robin set his teeth. He needed her. He needed to hold her, love her… touch her. His body shook with building emotion. Why was she distancing herself from him? Couldn't she understand he could hardly breathe without her near?

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

His eyes lit on a picture of her on his night stand. In a world of lies and deceit, only his feelings for her seemed to ring true. The tears stopped. The fire came back to his eyes, full of passionate love. "Time to get you back, Star," he murmured. How could he have neglected her for so long?

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_You don't know what you do_

_Every time you walk into the room_

His expression faltered briefly, The Boy wonder feeling a little less than wonderful. Remembering the silk of her touch sent shivers running up his spine. Robin's resolve became iron will.

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak it's true _

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me?_

His goddess was exactly that. His goddess. The weakness that came when he was near her provided the most strangely powerful strength. Robin left his room, a look of determination on his features.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Robin nearly vaulted up the steps to the roof… where Starfire was inevitably pouring out her soul to Cyborg. The boy's knuckles were white under his gloves, his fists clenched tightly.

_I know when I go_

_I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

"Friend Cyborg, I fear my heart has been given to someone who could never love me back. It hurts to see him so far off. Bu I do not wish to be in the way. It hurts me to see that Robin could never feel the same way I !" Robin barely heard her speaking. His every movement intent on hurtling at the girl, his girl. Robin had himself wrapped desperately around her before she had time to process his actions. Cyborg jumped back in surprise but Robin was oblivious to the half-robot's presence, blinded by his mission.

Star's eyes were dinner plates as he brought his head over her shoulder and planted a pleading kiss on her soft lips. Cyborg took his cue to leave expertly and retreated from the impassioned Boy Wonder in amused silence. Robin gingerly allowed their lips to drift apart, his masked eyes hopeful.

Starfire twisted to face him, her mouth opening and closing in shock. "Robin, I thought…" Robin's eyes blazed behind his mask.

"I could never love anyone else. You're everything," he stated firmly. Star's eyes glittered in the soft light and she fell into his eager embrace.

The kisses that fell heatedly upon his lips were full of a hunger he hadn't known Starfire capable of feeling. Robin's arms flew around her, running his hands down her back and allowing his fingers to tease her shoulder blades. Star was running her craving hands though his ebony locks, shuddering with delight as he gently nipped her lower lip.

She finally pulled away for need of breath, and Robin took to sucking lightly beneath her jaw bone, leaving his mark. Starfire stifled a soft moan. "Love you," she mumbled, a smile flitting across her face at Robin's growl-like response.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well, here's my very first songfic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me if you would like me to write some more as I have several songs waiting in the wings. If you have any songs you would like to see a songfic done to, I would be glad to give them a try if you'll just send me the lyrics. I love you all and I would greatly appreciate your thoughts in a review, constructive criticism is appreciated just as much as a warm fuzzy.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
